Knight's Love
by Cloudy to Night
Summary: Summary: Hell-Heaven, the best organization in Ritter Herz High School with 2 part, 07-Ghost and Black Hawks, and Konatsu Warren, a 17 years old boy , smart and skilled with swords, met Hyuuga who get asked to help this 'unknown knight'.R 'n R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi there! This's my first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me~ :D **

**Disclaimer : I don't own 07-ghost nor it's character. I only own this weird story I made LOL**

**Chapter time: Day 1, Day time**

Chapter 1

-Normal POV-

There's a school name Ritter Herz High School. A school with many organizations in it. And the most popular organization is Hell-Heaven. The students in this school are selected, they must be smart and skilled with swords and other fighting stuff or making potions.

Konatsu Warren, a diligent 17 years old boy with blond hair and amber eyes , wearing the white uniform and in his senior year is standing in front of a notice board. Looking at the organizations list. The Students need to join an organization in the first semester, it's the school law. The Junior' organizations is different from the pre-Senior' and the Senior'. Everything in the organization controlled by a King, his Knight and their partner/ the Knight's ,and Knight-in-training/ the new member.

-Konatsu' POV-

What should I choose? There's so many options…. But.. It's the best if I choose the best one, right? Hell-Heaven, what a strange name, but it's on the top of the list with the best score! I think it's not going to be easy to joined this organization. But, I won't give up, yet..

"Ah! Konatsu-chan! Good Afternoon!" a boy with brown hair and green eyes greeted me, followed by a boy with short blond hair behind him

"Teito-chan, Mikage-kun! Good afternoon" I greeted them back with a smile

"Ne~ Are you finally decided what organization you'll join?" Mikage said

"Hmm, I think.. I'll join the Hell-Heaven .What organization will you choose?"

"We're going to join the Hell-Heaven, too!" they said in cheerful tone.

"Wow, it'll be a great thing to work together with you two. Did you two already registered for joining the organization?"

"Err.. Not yet.. Actually, we-"

"Actually, we're on our way to the register room! Since today was Monday, the registered room for the Hell-Heaven will be open. Let's go together!" Teito cut quickly.

"Hey! I thought you'll accompany me to the School's Café!" Mikage pouting

"And. i already shared my lunch with you, SO , it can wait..." Teito said with a smirk.

"But I'm SO hungry~! You're so mean!" Mikage pouting and hugging Teito

"W-wha! G-get off of me! *blush*"

"Not until you accompany me to the Café" Mikage whisper to Teito's ear

"A-ah! Look at the time! I-I think.. I'll be going by myself. Um.. Good day to you *bow* See you two in class!" I quickly said and running away from them. Well, I don't want disturb them~

"W-wait! Konats-!" Teito's last word before Mikage kissed him.

Those two are my best friends, actually I have another best friend named Hakuren Oak. Hakuren and I helped Teito and Mikage to be a couple. And now, those two always be together, I'm so happy for them. Hmm.. Where's the Register Room? Ah, found it!

*knock* *knock*

"Umm.. Excuse me..?" why is this room so dark? I wonder.. maybe there's nobody in here. But it says 'open'?

"Umm.. Is there anybody in here? My name is Konatsu Warren and.. I came to registered my name and my friends' to this organization. Umm.."

*Slam!*

The door! It closed by it self, maybe it's closed automaticly. It's so dark in here. Suddenly I heard a footsteps, running in my direction. With haste, i pulled out my sword and slightly went into a defend mode. I jump to the back of this person who tried to attack me and hold my sword near this person's neck. This person is taller than me. But just a little..

"What are you up to? Why you attacked me?" I said with venom.

I don't heard an answer, but this person elbowed me, making me and my sword fell to the floor. And this person is fast, he pinned me to the floor, he hold my hands so I can't fight back. And put one of his legs between my legs… Why did he do that..?

"Let.. me.. GO" I said coldly. And I felt his face getting closer to my neck. What is this person want from me! He-

"You interested me, Konatsu Warren." He whispered to my ear. His breath, it's make my body shiver a bit.

*Click*

Suddenly the lamp switched on and I watch his face. He has black hair, wearing black glasses, he's smirking. Then I looked at our position. Uugghh! Please don't blush! Plea- But it's too late, I blushed.. and I think my face already in the same colour as a tomato has.

"Hyuuga~ don't teasing a new member! Or I'll report this to Ayanami-san!" a boy with light-purple hair said.. or a girl with light-purple hair.. I think 'he' will be a right word, since he wear pants. But, he's… so small… or, too short for a high school student.

"I agree with Kuroyuri-sama, Hyuuga-sama. You can teasing your partner, but, sadly you can't. Since you don't have one." A boy with the purple hair and purple eyes said politely with a smile. It's too innocent for the sharp-words he choose to be spoken. He has the same height as mine. He's aura is different than this 'Hyuuga' person, this man has a fri-.. Wait! *blush* why he still pinned me down?

"Shut up~ I already targeted someone for my partner~ " He said HE's still pinned me down! I can't hold it much longer!

"E-excuse me, here! C-can you, get off of me!" I tried to look serious.. but failed.. Because of this blush! Damn..!

"Hmm~ Someone blushing~ Nice." This guy is annoyed me. But, thanks God, he's not pinning me down anymore! "You're so cute~"

" Um.. Good afternoon, I want to registered my name and my friends' for this organization." I said, ignoring this 'Hyuuga' person.

"Good afternoon. And, please sit down, i'll be back in a minute." The boy with purple eyes and purple hair said politely.

"Hey~" This Hyuuga person pouting, "Don't ig-"

"Thankyou." I cut

"You're welcome *smile* you can call me Labrador." Labrador said. He has a friendly aura around him. He's so nice!

"Thankyou Labrador-san! It's nice to meet you!" I happily said.

"It's nice to meet you, too.. umm"

"Ah! Sorry.. You can call me Konatsu."

"Don't ign-!"

"Okay, Konatsu-kun, I'll be back in a minute." Labrador said, smiling.

"He-!"

"Haruse-kun! You're back~!" Kuroyuri said slightly cut Hyuuga, hugging 'Haruse' and give a light kiss on his cheek. "Let's go!" He said. 'Haruse' just smile and nodded."Bye Konatsu-chan!" I nodded. Wait.. that's mea-!

"Phew~ At last! We can talked to each other! ALONE!" Hyuuga spoke loudly. *sigh* Speak to the devil…

"What do you want…?" I said uninterested

"Hihihi~ believe me~ you would interested with this topic~." He said with a smirk.

"Ugh.. What is it..?" can't this guy be less annoying? With that annoying tone an-

Hyuuga pinned me to the wall, put his right hand near my head. Smirking, I can see his eyes.. It's blue… He's so handso- WHAT THE? He's not handsome, he's annoying! But… He's eyes.. It's so.. perfect.. He's perfect- STOP! What am I thinking! He's like a devil.. a handso-

"Ne~ You're blushing again~ I know that I AM that HOT. Hmm~" He's getting more closer! Stupid Konatsu! Stop blushing! Damn! His seductive voice… it's so.. Don't thinking stuff like that!

"S-shut up! Can you just speak to the point? I don't have much time, you know." I pushed him a little, he's too strong.. Why he kept decreasing the space between our body? Then he whisper something to my ear, making my body shiver.

"You know~ I can give you a position to be a Knight's partner. Care to listening?" He said with a smirking face.

**A/N : Thank you for reading! **

**-Cloud's May Shade a Tear-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews! Love you guys~ Here's the second chapter~**

**Desclaimer: : I don't own 07-ghost nor it's character. I only own this weird story I made LOL**

**Chapter Time: Day 1 , Day time-Evening-Night**

**Chapter 2**

**-Konatsu' POV-**

Ah, in a few minutes, the bell'll ring! I must go back to class, quickly! Or I'll get a minus! *running to class* Phew.. I'm so lucky to arrived on time. Hmm.. I still confuse about Hyuuga-sama.. Why he's offering me an easy way to be a Knight's partner? That position is so rare.. the requirements depending on the Knight's decision. And it's not easy to fulfil the requirements the Knight's given. But.. Who is this 'Knight'? Hyuuga-sama said that a new guy in a Knight position need a partner and asked him to searched the right person to be his. Hyuuga-sama gave me a paper when we.. Talked.. yeah… It's so embarrassing!

*Flashback*

"Care to listening? Ko-nat-su?" He said seductively

"I-I'm hearing..*blush*" Why did he keep whispering to my ear like that? I-it's make me blush!

"Good! You see, this new guy with a knight position asked me to help him searching a guy to be his partner! And your skill is not bad, SO~ I picked you! This's only came once you know~ Care to participate?" he said with a wink, now he's still pinned me to the wall, but his body is not touching mine's anymore.. His face is only a few cm away from my face, I can feel his breath, it's smells like.. Candy?

"I-I'll think about it.." I said

"Good! The requirements already written inside it~" He insert the paper to my pants' pocket. G-gah! I-It's feels weird.. Letting his hand.. go into it.. I'm feeling like I'm naked.. D-damn!

"T-thanks but.. p-please.. don't get touchy!" I said seriously but failed..AGAIN! Curse this blush!

"Ne~ you're blushing~ you like it, did you?" He said, smirking, still keeping his hand to my pants' pocket.

"A..S-stop it!" I said, blushing a lot. I tried to get his hand off my pants, but he's too strong! Where's my power? I can't let him touc-

"Hyuuga-sama!" That voice! Labrador-san! He came to my rescue!

"Ups~ So sad~ We'll continue this play, later~" He took his hand away and quickly pull out something from his pocket and put it in my mouth.

"C-candy..?" I said with a big question mark on my face

"Yep! For you! Special mint flavoured~ See you later, Ko-nat-su-chan~~" He added, and dashed away. Wow, that's fast.. Is he really a human?

"Ah.. forgive me about his stupid attitude, Konatsu-kun.. Did..Did he do something bad to you?" Labrador asked me, concern.

"I-It's okay, Labrador-san.. I'm.. okay.. –kind of-" I said, whispering the last part.. and licking the candy.. I'm blushing a little. What? This candy?.. I'm not going to wasted it! It's free, anyway.. *blush*

"ugh.. I'll report this to the King for sure.." Labrador said with a sigh and giving me the register book.

*End of Flashback*

By the way.. what's the requirements I need to fulfil? I forgot to open the paper since I'm too busy running to class.. Okay.. Let's see,

'The Requirements:

-Scream 'I Love Hyuuga Forever!' in front of your classmates

-Burn Labrador's Garden

-Steal The King's boxer (?)

-Burn Frau's porns

-Hide Haruse from Kuroyuri

-Destroy all Castor's doll'

WHAT THE HECK! Is this a joke? Who are Frau and Castor anyway? Porns! This's SICK! There's no way I can do those things! Especially with Labrador-san, Kuroyuri-san and Hyuug-.. I'll never NEVER **EVER **scream those.. damn words in front of my classmates! Then.. what should I do to be this 'Knight's' partner ? *sigh* …hmm? What's that.? There's a note on the bottom of the paper;

'Note: If you can't fulfil those requirements, I'll give you more shortcut! If you can hit Hyuuga on his body, make it visible, hun. You'll be my permanent partner ever and you'll had a bonus! You can making-out with Hyuuga! Or you can maki-blablablabla–and I'll give you three days to fulfil it, started now!'

There's NO way I'm reading those vulgar, not-for-children-under-12-years-old words! Okay, so.. go to the point, in three days started today, if I can hit Hyuuga and left a visible mark, I can be this 'Knight's' partner! Hmm.. Maybe after school I can search for Hyuuga and 'hit' him. Hmm? No! You misunderstood! Not that 'hit'! Hit as causing a wound is what I mean! A visible on-

"..tsu.."

"ko.. n…tsu"

"KONATSU-CHAN!" someone scream at me, making me fall from my chair.

"W-waa.. H-huh? T-teito-chan?" I said, shocked,"You're daydreaming.. By the way, the teacher is standing behind the door. I'm so sorry for screaming like that.." Teito said, apologized to me

"It's okay, Teito-chan! You helped me with that. Thankyou!" I said with a big smile on my face

"Hehe, you're welcome!" He said, smiled sheepishly.

+After school_

Where I can find Hyuuga-sama? Hmm.. maybe he's at the Hell-Heaven' register room. If I don't see him.. maybe I can asked someone about him…

*knock* *knock*

"Excuse me.."

"Hmm..? What do you want, brat?" a blonde man asked

" Good afternoon.. Um.. I'm searching for someone… It's Hyuuga-sama.. Do you see him?" I asked politely, ignoring the 'brat' nick.

"Hmm..? Oh! You're 'that' person, right?" he said with a smirk

"Huh? What do you mean by ''that' per-" I asked curious, but get my sentences cut

" Hyuuga is at the school's garden. Go" He said,

"Thankyou!" I bowed and running out of the room

Hmm.. what that man mean with ''that' person' I better asked this 'unknown knight' after I finished the requirement to be his partner. Wow, this garden is so big.. I never went to the school's garden before.. I'm too busy with paperworks the teacher gave me.. So.. Where is Hyuuga-sama? Hmm.. Better look around then..

Hmm.. where's that raven haired guy? Raven hair.. raven hair.. rave- There he is! Wait.. Is he.. sleeping? Maybe he IS just pretending to sleep.. Hmm..

*Walk closer to a sleeping Hyuuga*

"Hyuuga-sama? Hyuuga-sama!" I said, shaking his body gently

"..." Okay.. no answers.. Then, he's sleeping.. for real.. But, why he's sleeping outside?

"Hyuuga-sama.. Why are you sleeping in here..? Outside?" I said, shaking his body.. a little bit harsh

"Hmm..? Ko..natsu-chan?" He opened one of his eyes, his eyes.. It's so.. charm- Stop it Konatsu! Don't blu-

*blush*

"Y-you can catch a cold.. if you sleep outside." I said, blushing. I seated myself near him.

"Hmm~someone cared about my health~ It's nice~" He sit for a second but failed, and dropping his head on my lap. I-it's so embarrassing! But.. Why he looked so tired? Maybe letting him sleep on my lap for a while.. not be a bad idea.. since.. he looked so tired? But when I met him 4 hours ago, he looked okay.. What's wrong with him? Since when I care so much about him! We just met 4 hours ago.. and.. here we are.. maybe I'll asked

"H-hyuuga-sa-"

"Call me Hyuuga if we're alone." He cut, then smirking

"So.. Hyuuga.. Why you looked so tired?" I asked, concern

"Aya-tan give me a lot of paperworks because I'm teasing you.. and I need to finished it today~ " He said with a pouting face and closing his eyes.

"Aya-tan? " I asked curious

"Ayanami, he's the King~"

"Which part?"

"The Black Hawks~ He sometimes can be scary~*yawn* Hey, Konatsu-chan! Let me sleep for a while, okay~? I'm tired~" suddenly he crawled on top of me making me gasp and he dropped his head to my stomach. His hands lied near my waist. "I prefer sleeping like this~ This positon make me more comfortable to sleep~" he said, smiling

"O-okay.. have.. a nice sleep.." I said, blushing

+One hours later_

His face is less annoying than before.. He has a calm expression. Ah! His glasses.. I better put it somewhere.. more safely.. Without his glasses.. he looks more handso- Konatsu Warren! You need to stop! But.. his face.. it's so lov- Arggh! This make me crazy! …*sigh* but just for once.. I wanted to be myself, I wanted to care about everybody.. about this person.. about Hyuuga.. He make me like this.. this caring.. for him.. Konatsu Warren.. you had showed your weakness to this person.. Even if he's sleeping..

+Two hour later_

Why I'm smiling lovingly to this person? Rubbing his head gently with my right hand and hugging him so close to make his body warm. Letting him hug you back.. letting him sleep on top of you.. You can't show your weakness.. but it's too late…

"Hmm.."

"Hyuuga? You're up?" I asked, smiling

"Hmm? Konatsu.. You still.. here?" He asked while he rubbed his tired eyes

"Yeah.. waiting for you to woke up." I said, helping him stand up and give his glasses back.

"Thanks.." He looks confused… Maybe because my attitude..*sigh*

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow, Hyuuga!" I said, smiling sweetly.

"Hey! I'll take you home! In exchange for letting me sleep ON you~*wink*" He said, running to my right side

" T-thanks.. *blush*" He's so sweet..

+On the way home_

This day was the best.. even if I showed my weakness to him.. It's won't change the fact that i'm happy to be on his side. Having him near me, walked me home. Toda-

"Hey, Konatsu-chan! Is that a fire truck?" Hyuuga asked me

"Fire truck? Are you sure?" I asked back, confused.

"Yeah! Look at that! " He pointed his finger to a truck. "I wonder.. Who's house on fire in the time like this- whoa! Is that **yellow house** on fir-?"

Yellow.. house? But that's..

***14 years ago flashback***

"Grandpa! Why you're painting you're house all yellow?"

"Because, yellow is always reminds me about you, Konatsu! Yellow is a perfect colour for your name!."

"Huh? My name? what do you mean, Grandpa?"

"Your name means 'little summer', and Konatsu, this's not my house, it's our's."

"Hehehe, thank you Grandpa! I love you!"

"I love you too, Konatsu"

***End of flashback***

That's my and Grandpa's house!

Grandpa! He still in there! I need to help him! God! Please! Save him! Save my grandfather! I kept running. Running as fast as I can. Please! Don't Leave me! Grandpa! You promised me! To be there for me! You Promised Me!I arrived on our house..

"G-GRANDPA! WHERE ARE YOU! D-DON"T LEFT ME ALONE!" I screaming, I felt my tears fell from my eyes to our front door's floor.

"YOU PROMISED ME! GRANDPA! PLEASE!"

You promised me..

You won't left me alone..

But..

Now, you're gone.. Forever and Ever..

Ah.. Someone blocking my view.. This warmth.. it's.. Hyuuga's... Wait.. Hyuuga.? Why you're still here ? Why you're hugging me..? Why yo-

"I'm so sorry.. Konatsu." His eyes.. I can see his emotions.. sadness.. concern.. Hmm.. At least.. I have someone who cares about me.. Maybe..

"I'm so..sorry! Konatsu!"

"Hyuuga…"

**A/N: Oh my, this's totally OOC! *run* but, thank you for reading~ ^_^- **

**-Cloud's May Shade a Tear-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hyaaa~ Thank you for all readers! You guys are the best! _b Sorry for the long update! **

**Desclaimer: I don't own 07-ghost 'n it's character. If I do, I already make Hyuuga 'n Konatsu doing sex on Hyuuga's desk *pervy-face* I only own this story~**

**Chapter Time: Day 2, Morning**

**Chapter 3**

***Konatsu POV***

You're too nice.. Hyuuga.. Why you're the one who came when I need it? When I can't stand up by my self? When I really need someone to rely on? I'm so useless.. I'm losing everything.. My parents and my grandfather. But.. you're here.. You make my sadness go away.. with your words.. Your words is like magic, eliminated my sadness.

And you're here, with me on your arms.. you're hugging me.. Even when you were asleep ,you're still hugging me… Keeping me safe.. from my sadness.. like the rain that cleans polluted air..

" Thankyou.. Hyuuga.." I whispered to his ear. "for everything.." hugging him closer.

***Flashback***

My vision is blurry.. damn, I can't see nor hear properly.. I think I'm going to faint.. ah, grandpa… you're leaving me.. like mommy and daddy did.. they divorced, leaving me behind… They're so selfish, thinking nothing but themselves.. But, you were there.. you saved me from living in that orphanage.. you're a great person, grandpa.. but.. you're gone.. forever.. now, nobody cares about me.. nobody car-

"Ko.n...tsu! pl.. !" that voice.. I knew that voice.. this warmth.. It's..

"Hyuuga.." I whispered to him.

"Ko..tsu., **focus** ..n..**me**! k..pt . y..self **conscious**!" I can't hear properly.. what's.. happen?

"Hyuu..ga.. " m-my vision became whi-

"**KONATSU WARREN!**" Hyuuga screamed, making me more conscious.

"H-hyuuga? Wha-?" I looked at him, confused. He look around, then he muttered a 'shit'. Hmm.. what's happen..? when I tried to look around, Hyuuga quickly put his hand on the back of my head, prevent me to look at what his eyes seeing.

"No! Focus! Focus on me! Just looked at my eyes! Please!" He said, throw away his glasses, letting his deep blue eyes exposed.

"Huh? W-what do you me-?" I asked confused ,but cut by a sound

*Sounds of ambulance*

"Wha-?" I tried to looked at the ambulance, but failed.. someone closed my eyes with a hand… I felt someone breathing near my lip.. It's smells like.. candy.. wai-

*Kiss*

"Hhmm..hmm.. H-hyuu…ga..hmm!" H-hyuuga is kissing me… passionately... But, I-i can't see anything with his hand.. Then, he broke the kiss when the sounds of the ambulance is gone.. I opened my eyes.. Then I remember everything.. now, I knew.. He kissed me.. to prevent me from seeing my grandpa's death body on the ambulance…

"I'm sorry Konatsu, I'm sorry.." He looked so sad, then he hugging me.. He cared about me.. Hyuuga cared about me.. my vision blurry.. not because I 'm going to faint, but because of my tears.. that kept coming out from my eyes. I looked down, hiding my crying face.

"I'm sorry.. let all your sadness out.. Konatsu.. I'm sorry.."

Hyuuga.. Why you're so kind to me..? In fact that we just met and befriend 8 hours ago. That's impossible.. and, here you are.. carried me bridal style to your mansion. Letting me cry in your arms, on the way to your mansion. Now, why I'm feeling more comfortable with you on my side?

"Hey, you can stayed in my mansion for a while, even forever if you want, it's up to you. Make yourself at home, okay?" Hyuuga said sweetly with a smile on his soft lip.

"T-thankyou.. *blush*" he's so nice.. too nice..

"It's not a problem, really. I'm living by myself, but now, I have you. So, now I'm not alone anymore." He chuckled

"You're .. alone?" I asked, curious

"Yeah, I always alone since junior high school. Long story-short, my family is not the best one. My mom died because of a brain cancer, and my dad loved to travelling around the world, I'm not sure about the country he's in right now.. but he always sent me a lot of money.. " he explained

"But.. did you feel lonely?" I asked. In these past years, I live with my grandpa.. so I'm not lonely.. now, grandpa is gone.. but, he's always alone.. his mom died and his dad left him.. he's a tough person..

"Hmm.. a little~ I had Aya-tan, so I'm didn't feel that lonely!" he said cheerfully

"Hm.. " I said slightly looked down. Ayanami-sama.. he erased Hyuuga's loneliness.. "Hey.. Hyuuga.. do you still feel lonely?" I wanted to erase your's ,too.. your loneliness..

"Hmm.. sometimes?" he said it unsure

"Then.. let me erased it.. by always be there for you.. by never left your side! I'll never-" I said. I felt my tears came out

"You promised me?" he asked me with a smile

"I.. I promised.."

"Thankyou, Konatsu.. By the way~ you need to sleep, you looked tired."

"O-okay.. Thankyou.. but my clothes.." I remembered.. I'm still wearing my school's uniform.. and it's covered in dirt..

"Don't worry~ you can borrowed mine~" he smirked

"Thanks.. umm.. you can put me down.. I can walk by myself.. sorry" I said, blushing..

"Believe me, you're so light. So~ it's okay with me~" he smirked

"But, i-"

"Ssshh.. No 'but'! This's my room, I'll be out for a few minutes, make yourself at home, 'kay?" He cut and gently dropped me on his bed. Then he open his wardrobe and throw me a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. "Bye~" he waved his hand and left.

I need to change.. fast. I open a door with a 'bathroom' sign. Just like I guess.. it's not that clean.. you can see a shampoo bottle and other things on the floor.. Maybe I can helped him tomorrow. I change quickly, it's slightly oversize.. Hmm.. What should I do.. *yawn* I think I really need some sleep.. after a few hours later, I woke up.. I heard the door open. I rubbing my tired eyes

"I'm sleepy..*yawn* ah.. Konatsu-chan? Sorry for waking you up.. " He said, he looked so tired than when we're on the school's garden.. Ah! The requirement! But..I can't hurt him… He's too nice for me.. I'll think about it.. later..

"It's okay..*smile* Let's s-sleep..*blush*" we're going to sleep.. on one bed! *panic*

"Sure~ hmm? you're blushing again~ Oh, well, I'm too tired to teasing you right now~ so, let's sleep!" He said cheerfully. Wait, w-why he pulled off his T-shirt ( before he left, he changed his black uniform to a T-shirt and pants)

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, blushing

"Preparing for sleep, why?" he said and he wearily laid his body next to me.

"N-nothing, aren't you feel cold?" I asked him

"Of course not~ I have you to warmed me up, right? And with the help of this blanket, this night will be the warmest night ever!" he spoke loudly with his hands on the back of his head. "Let's get to sleep~ c'mere." He ordered me to sleep right beside him, then he hugged me, kissed my forehead.

"Good night , Hyuuga.." I whispered to his ear

"Night, Konatsu.." he whispered back

***End flashback***

-Morning_Hyuuga's_mansion

I wake up of the sounds of birds, chirping. Then I felt something big on top of me.. And there's Hyuuga, on top of me.. Hmm.. what day is today? Tuesday? Thanks God, there's no school today.. I'm so lucky. And, to thanked him.. I'll cleaned his house and make some breakfast for him.. But, the problem is.. I can't move.. maybe pushing him a little can made his body moving a bit. *pushing Hyuuga* Ukh.. it's harder than I imagined! When I pushed him, he'll crawled back to his position, on top of me and hugged me tightly.. But, after a few rounds of pushing-crawled back, at last, I'm freed. Instead of pushing then walked away, I'm success on freed myself from his body with myself fell on the floor, face first. And that's hurt a lot. Looked around, I detected a box with my name on it.. Hmm.. Maybe Hyuuga was left for searching my stuff last night.. that's.. so nice..

Before went to the bathroom, I looked at Hyuuga's sleeping face.. He's so calm.. I'm ashamed to admit it, but.. I think, I started to fall in love with him… I realized, that he's so loveable.. Then, I take a bath.. after I finished, I looked myself at the mirror.. My eyes are swollen.. maybe because I cried a lot, yesterday.. J-just forgot about it.. grandpa's gone, but now he's in heaven.. watching all my behavior, my gestures, and all… so, better made grandpa's proud.. Stop thinking about it.. Now, all you need to do are cleaning and making some breakfast for Hyuuga..

*Sign* he has a big house, but he don't even had a maid nor butler. He's alone.. but, Ayanami-san is there.. helped him with his loneliness.. Focus, Konatsu! Don't be jealous.. it's not nice.. and I don't even know the King's looks.. Focus on cleaning!

-After a few hours of cleaning

Good! Now it's all looked tidy! What should I make for breakfast? An omelet would be nice, maybe.. since there's only eggs.. Hmm.. an omelet with a coffee. Okay, that's it! Let's get to work! *a few minutes later* It looks good.. I hoped Hyuuga 'll liked it.. Oh! Wait.. he's still asleep? It's already at 9 o'clock. I need to wake him up.. But I need filled his bathtub with warm water first, I don't want him to be sick.

"Hey, Hyuuga.. wake up" I shook his body gently

" ..hmm.."

"Hyuuga! Wake up!" I shook his body a little bit harsh.

"Hmm.. mm.." he kept sleeping! What should I do! Hmm.. better tried that one..

"Hyuuga-sama! Ayanami-sama is coming!"

"H-huh? Really? Where is-" he woke up and fell hard to the floor. "ughh.. you're lying.."

"Yes, I am! it's already 9 o'clock you know, I already filled the bathtub. So,you can take a bath now." I chuckled. I helped him up then pushed him to the bathtub. "Go take a bath , now. I'll prepared something."

"Wait! Where are you going?" He said, pulling my hand. "I thought you said you'll never left my side~" he said with a pout

"U-uh. *blush* B-but! I already took a bath, SO I don't need a second time of bathing this morning." I said to him and closed the door.

"Konatsu! You're cheating~" I can hear him yelling from the bathroom. What a joker, he always make me laugh.

Hmm, it's ready! The omelets smells good, the coffee is a little bit hot.. maybe I'll warn him first, before his tongue get burned. Where's Hyuuga anyway? Whaa! Is he sleeping on the bathtub? I need to checked it, before he drowned himself to death! *panic*

"H-hey! Hyuuga! Umm.. Are you there?" I panicked when I don't heard any sounds came from the bathroom. "Damn!" I kicked the door open. I saw Hyuuga sleeping near the bath tub.. Thanks God, he's not drowning himself.. I better woke him up.. again.

"Hey! Hyuuga! Wake up!" I screamed

"Hmm… ko..natsu.." He whispered my name in his sleep

"What the. *blush* he-"

"Hmm..you.. have a nice ass.. hmm.." he murmured

"That does it! *blush madly*" I screamed. He's a pervert! What his dream about ,anyway! Finally.. this baseball bat have it's role. Make your owner happy, bat.

*SMACK*

"Gyaaaa! I'm sorry aya- oh! What's up, Konatsu? Why there's a baseball bat on your hand?" He said innocently

" Don't 'what's up' me! I asked you to take a bath not sleeping near the bathtub! If you stayed too long, you can catch a cold!" I yelled at him with a worried look on my face.

"Aww~ someone cared about me~ I'm so happy~ then, help me with it~" he said teasingly.

"But I already took a bath! I don't need another time for bathing! I don't have that many of clothes you know.. *blush*"

"But you said you never left my side!" he a few minutes on the bathroom, with a whining Hyuuga. I gave up, he's so annoying! With that annoying tone!

"Okay! Okay! I'll stayed here, but I'm not going to help you with it!" I said pointing at the wall and leaned on it..

"That's not nice~ *pout* " he said and starting to pulled of his pants. When he was sleeping a few minutes ago, he was only wearing his pants. I closed my eyes.

+15 minutes later

"I'm done~"

"Finally.. here's your towel, and your clothes." I said, still closing my eyes

"Thankyou~ you can open your eyes, now~" he said after he dressed

"Okay.. Um.. I made us breakfast so, let's eat it before it's get cold."

"Aww~ I'm so happy to had a fiancée like you! Let's make love af-!"

*SMACK*

"I'm not your fiancée and I'll never do those things with you. Let's eat." I said

"Ouch! That's not nice, Konatsu-chan~." He pouted

+after eating

"That's delicious! I never knew you can cooked something!" he said cheerfully

"It's because we're only met yesterday.. hmm?" I said, then I looked at his hair, it's still wet. *sigh*

"Ne? What's up? Something on my face?" He asked me. Then I took his towel and started to drying his hair with it.

"Your hair is still wet.. you don't want yourself get a headache or cold, right? Anyway, it'll be more annoying when you get , don't walk everywhere when your hair still wet."

"But, if you were there to take care of me, it'll be okay for me. You promised, right?" He said, touching my cheek gently.

"Y-yeah.. I promised.." grandpa promised me but.. now he's gone.. I wanted to keep this promise 'till I died "..I promised you.." I wanted to kept it.. I wanted to make this person's loneliness disappeared.. "That, I won't left your side" I'm falling in love with you.. but.. can I trusted my life to you? I need to know you more.. and after that, I'll asked you.

"I promised you the same." He said it to me, he stand up and walking to my direction, then he hugged me and kiss my forehead gently.

"Hyuuga.. i-" he cut me and kissed my lip passionately.

*Slam!*

"Hi there, champ! We're here t-…"

"Hello, Hyuuga-sama, we're he-…"

"Hyuuga, we're brou-…"

"Hyuuga-sama-…."

"Hyu-…"

"Wha-…."

*Silence*

"Hmm.. hmmm.. Hyuuga.!" I spoke to him when I broke the kiss

"Hmm? What's up, Konatsu-chan?" He smiled teasingly. He even didn't aware that someone kicked his front door open..

"S-someone.. at the door..*blush*." I whisper

"Ne? Someone?" He asked, then he looked at the door. We're still hugging each other, my face maybe really red now.. since this's really embarrassing.. then I bury my head to his neck, hiding my red face

"Oh! hi, guys! I never knew you all will come to my mansion~" He said cheerfully like nothing was happen, and he's still hugging me..

"Hmm.. Hyuuga-sama, I think you need to explain something to us... **Now, speak.**" Labrador said with a dark aura around him.

'Ukh.. this will be a long day..' I thought to myself

**A/N: Sorry for the bad grammar n all plus the long updated! *bow* thank you for reading!**

**-Cloud's May Shade a Tear-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A/N: Sorry for the long update! I'm out of ideas and my lazyness doesn't help at all! T_T Thank you for the reviews~ Here's the forth chapter~**

**Disclaimer: Only own the freakin story~**

**Chapter Time: Day 2, Day Time**

**Chapter 4**

**-Normal POV-**

"**Speak**" Labrador commanded

"Ehe..hehe, I can explain! No need to rush, how abo-" Hyuuga said laughing with no humor in it, he's nervous.

"**Now**" Labrador spoke and dragging Hyuuga to a room. Followed by a smirking Frau and an unhappy Katsuragi.

"Woa! Relax, Labbie! I-I can ex-" Hyuuga said, feared at Labrador's attitude.

*SLAM*

Frau kicked the door closed. Separated them into two group, in Hyuuga's bedroom there's a scared Hyuuga tied down in a chair by Labrador's plant, Labrador who ready to killed someone, a smirking Frau with a bowl of popcorn, and Katsuragi with his cup of tea and Ayanami's whip. In the diningroom, there's a blushing Konatsu, Kuroyuri who looked worried, Haruse with his blank face, and a chuckling Castor. In the bed room..

"**Tell me.. why Konatsu-kun is in your house..**" Labrador asked ready to tortured Hyuuga with his brother's/ Ayanami's whip who Katsuragi presented with a creepy smile on his face.

*SMACK*

"G-GYAA! R-relax, Labbie! What's with the whip! Let's talked it slowly! Yeah, slowly!" Hyuuga yelled, scared of what will Labrador do with his brother's whip.

"Slowly? How about talked to the point? Oh, and Lab, be sure to tortured him with that whip." Frau said. He grinning, happy to see the raven suffered.

"Damn you!" Hyuuga screamed

"**Oh, yeah… good idea, Frau.. Care to joined him..?**" Labrador asked, smiling with a creepy aura around him.

"U-uh.. no thanks." Frau quickly answered, he quickly look at the other way and took a book to covered his face.

"**Good.. Katsuragi-sama, do you mind help me to do… 'something'**?" Labrador asked with an evil smile.

"**With pleasure..**"Katsuragi answered with an evil smirk. He pulled out knives from his emergency pack. And the two of them laughing like a maniac and looked at Hyuuga.

"W-what are you going to do with those…?" Hyuuga asked. His face went white.

"**What do you think?**" both of them asked and smirking evily.

**+In the dining room**

'GYAAAAAAAAA!'

"I-it's Hyuuga!" Konatsu standing up from his seat.

"Yup, maybe Lab-chan and the other are in the process to make him talked." Kuroyuri said like nothing happen. Then his face turn into a worried look, "Kona-chan.. did Hyuuga do something bad to you? Because, you're in his mansion.." he asked. He sit on Haruse's lap. Haruse hugging him when he see his worried look.

"N-no, he didn't.." Konatsu answered, he's shaking, afraid Hyuuga get himself beaten. He looked down.

"Did he raped you?" Kuroyuri asked with innocent eyes

"…." Konatsu looked at Kuroyuri with unblinking eyes and mouth hanging open. Haruse just has blank look with his mouth like Konatsu's ,and Castor he choked on his tea, and in slow motion, the tea cup slipped from his hand and broke into pieces on the floor, and he looked at Kuroyuri with the same unblinking eyes and mouth. After a few seconds,

"W-what? Don't looked at me like that! You better closed your mouth or there's will be a fly flying in your mouth.." He said, still didn't aware the word he spoken to them. Then after a 10 seconds ago the other started to groan, "M-my eyes!" Konatsu is the first person who back from the shocked situation and in the process to rubbing his teary eyes. Second place, "ugh.." the quite man, Haruse is won the second place, and the last, "damn.. my eyes.." the Mr. four-eyes is on the last place.

"So..?" Kuroyuri asked again, curious at the answer.

"No! He didn't! We're just friends, Kuroyuri-san!" Konatsu answered, his face already in the same colour as a tomato.

"Hmm.. maybe not yet." Castor said

"We're not going to do those.. kind of things!" his face getting more redden than before.

"Hahaha, just kidding. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Castor." Castor introduced with a sparkling smile.

"Nice to meet you, Castor-san. My name is Konatsu Warren. You can called me Konatsu." Konatsu said with the same 100 volt smile.

"Nice to meet you, too, Konatsu-kun. Sorry for breaking the cup."

"It's okay, it's Hyuuga's anyway." Konatsu said and picked the pieces with Castor

"Hmm, Kona-chan! So, why you're in Hyuuga's mansion?" Kuroyuri asked

"..I…argh!" Konatsu accidently hold the sharp piece, making his hand bleeding.

"Your hand!" Castor quickly pick konatsu's bloody hand.

"What ha-! Kona-chan your hand bleeding! Haruse, please opened the emergency pack, there's a first-aid-kit, inside!" Kuroyuri yelled, slightly panic. "Here it is.." Haruse quickly give it to kuroyuri and kuroyuri give it to castor.

"T-this's nothing.. It didn't hurt that bad.." Konatsu said. A little bit shocked with Kuroyuri's panicked face.

"There you go!" Castor said with his smiling face. "I put Labrador's medicine powder on it, I should be recovered in a few minutes."

"T-thankyou.." Konatsu smiled. "you all so nice.." he sighing

"It's nothing~" Kuroyuri answered and the other two just smiled. "So? What's happen..? Why you're in Hyuuga's mansion and, why you two kissing each other and hugging?" Kuroyuri asked to the point.

"It's.. because.." Konatsu can't finished the sentences, there's a hurt look at his face, his body shaking. Tears flowing from his face to his hands. The question making him remembered his grandpa's death and their burned house. Konatsu then looked at Kuroyuri and the other, smiling sadly, "I'm sorry.. I can't.." Konatsu tried to hold his tears, but, he can't..

He burst to tears, again. Beside him, there's Castor rubbing his back, "it's okay.." Castor smiled. The other side of it, there's Kuroyuri holding his hand, "I didn't mean to make Kona-chan crying..Please, don't cry.." Kuroyuri looked at him, tears starting to fill his eyes, "I-it's not your fault.. " Konatsu said, his voice cracking and there's a sad smile on his face, Konatsu didn't want the boy to feel the sadness, he hugging the almost-crying-boy with Haruse hugging the both of them. "if you ready, you can tell us everything, because from now, we're family." Castor said and hugging all of them.

"A family… huh?" Konatsu asked, he's smiling softly.

"Yup! A family!" Kuroyuri said smiling brightly to Konatsu, and the other just chuckled.

"Thankyou.." Konatsu smiling happily with happy tears flowing down from her eyes to his cheekbone and returning the bearhugs.

**+Meanwhile, at Hyuuga's bedroom**

Hyuuga's position has been changed. Now, he's standing, but his hands and legs are taped so he can't run to contact a police or screamed for help since his mouth get taped, too. On top of his head, there's an apple, yes, an apple and around the apple there are four knives, and one near his neck. And the devils are in a meeting about whose the person who's going to throw, since Labrador and Frau seems failed at it. And it's Katsuragi's turn to throw. Hyuuga just prayed the knife missed again.

*Katsuragi throwing the knives*

"MPHHHHH!" Hyuuga screamed even if his mouth covered in tape. Because the member knew that Hyuuga was very annoying with his whining, yelling, and all. So it's better if they taped his mouth, they didn't want to hearing unpolite words when he screamed, you know~

"Woa! You're good at this game!" Frau grinned at Hyuuga's horror face when the knife landed at the center of the apple, sliced the apple into two.

"It's nothing." Katsuragi said. He's smirking after he saw Hyuuga's face.

"Hey, guys, I think we're doing it too much. If we killed him, we never going to know why Konatsu-chan is in this person's house." Labrador said after he finished torturing Hyuuga with his evil smile, his angelic-self back.

"But he's lying to us! There's no way that little brat lost and then he brought him home! It's not logical enough!" Frau said like a small kid whose toy get stolen and wanted to take revenge by torturing the thief until the thief die.

"Okay, you two. How about we asked the person?" Katsuragi asked, the two just nodded. Then he pulled off the tapes that covering Hyuuga's mouth. "So, Hyuuga, why Konatsu is in your mansion?" then they started to pulled off the tapes on his body.

"*sigh* so.. I need to tell you guys, eh?" Hyuuga said, his face sadden. Then he sit on his bed and the other on his sofa. After sighing, he tells everything.

**+1 hour later**

"So, that's why.." Frau said looked down

"Poor child.. " Labrador said his face sadden. "But, he'll stayed here with you, right?"

"Yeah, he need someone to helped him stand up by himself you know.. He need me.." Hyuuga said, putting his hand to his chest.

"Then, please take good care of him.. you can called us to help you." Labrador said smiling warmly. Katsuragi just smile and Frau smirking.

"Oh, don't forgot to tell us if you already took his virgin-" Frau said with a pervy look but cut with Labrador kicked him on the 'hot-spot' between his legs.

"OUCH! Lab, can't you take it un-seriously? I'm only joking!" Frau yelled and rolling on the floor grabbing his 'kicked-hot-spot' . "My baby is dying! If I can't do topped, it's all your fault!" Frau cried, still rolling on the floor.

"Then, don't use that pervy look when you said it." Labrador said. "By the way, what kind of person who wanted himself to be topped by you?" Labrador smirking evily.

"Oh, yeah? I'll show you that I AM capable to topped a person I love!" Frau said proudly.

"Okay, you two. Let's get out, before we make Konatsu-kun and the other worried." Katsuragi said dragging Frau out of the room and the other just followed.

**-Hyuuga's POV-**

**+Dining room**

When I walked out of my room with the other, I see Konatsu's face when he and the other watching Tv. He's laughing, that's good.. Even if we were only met yesterday.. I already feel so closed to you. If this's my destiny.. to met you and to be your only man. Then, let the destiny tied us together. Seeing you happy with the other Knights and their partners, make me happy.

**-Normal's POV-**

Hyuuga staring at Konatsu's happy face, he's smiling. When Konatsu see him, he run to his side, there's a worried look on his face. Then Konatsu looked at Hyuuga from top to bottom.

"Ne? What's up?" Hyuuga asked confused at how Konatsu looked at him.

"You..you're bleeding.. There's a lot of scars.. on your body." Konatsu looked down.

"Hey, it's nothing! For a knight like me, this's don't hurt that much~" Hyuuga said, grinning.

"Wait a minute." Konatsu said then, he running to Labrador and bring the first-aid-kit back to Hyuuga's Bedroom. "C'mon, you need to sit somewhere when I treated you're wounds." Konatsu chuckled. Making Hyuuga smile and seated himself on his bed.

"Are you cared about me that much? You're like a house wife and I'm your husband." Hyuuga chuckled

"Shut up.." Konatsu blushed and started to cleaning the wounds. "I confused.. what the other do to you? Why there's a whip on the floor..? Knives on the wall..? Tapes? What are you guys playing?" Konatsu asked.

" E-eheh..ehehehe it's nothing, really~ " Hyuuga said

"Okay then.." Konatsu said unsure. "You better take off your shirt so, I can treated your wounds better.." He said blushing

"Sure do~" Hyuuga said then removed his shirt, there's a lot of wounds, scars, and stuff on his chest and arm, but none from his thigh to his feet. Then Konatsu started to aid him with Labrador's medicine powder and bandaged his wounds."Hey, Konatsu, what's happen with your hand?" Hyuuga asked when he looked at Konatsu's bandaged hand.

"Oh, it's nothing" Konatsu answered.

"Tell me.." Hyuuga asked with a serious tone.

"*sigh* It's because.. I accidently holding a broken piece of a cup.." Konatsu answered, he's blushing when Hyuuga kissed his hand. "H-hyuuga.." Konatsu felt his face burn when Hyuuga kissing his arm, then his neck.. Konatsu blushed a lot, he closed his mouth to prevent himself from moaning. And, last he kissing his lip gently and passionately.

**+Meanwhile, behind the door**

'Oh My God! Do you think Hyuuga'll rape Kona-chan?' Kuroyuri whispered to Haruse and the other with worried face when he peeking the scene from the holes the other made when they tortured someone..

'I think he won't, Kuroyuri-sama…' Haruse whispered, the other just sweat-dropped at Kuroyuri's word.

'Hey, when will Hyuuga took that brat virginit-' Frau asked the question again and again he get kicked on the same spot by Labrador. 'Ack! My baby!' and again he whisper the same word and rolling on the floor quietly with his hands holding the same spot. 'Damn you, lab! I'm just asking!' he yelled quitely.

'But you're not joking.' Labrador whispered with uninterested face and serious tone.

'C'mere, Lab.' Castor whispered with a smirk on his face.

'Hmm? For wha-hhmpphh?' Labrador looked at his direction and got his lip kissed by Castor's.

'Haruse-kun, do you think Lab-chan will be raped by Castor-kun before Kona-chan got himself raped by Hyuuga?' Kuroyuri innocently whispered to Haruse's ear again.

'Kuroyuri-sama..' Haruse just sweat-dropped and put his hands to covering Kuroyuri's eyes. 'you're too pure to see those kind of scenes nor said that word..' Haruse sighed, seeing Castor and Labrador on a sofa, making-out.

+**Back to Hyuuga's bedroom**

Hyuuga pushed Konatsu to the bed, still kissing him passionately. Konatsu hesitated in the first, but after a few seconds, he kissed Hyuuga back. After a few minutes, the both of them broke the kiss. Konatsu breathed heavily, blushing with Hyuuga on top of him. Hyuuga just smirked at Konatsu's reaction then, slowly he leaned on Konatsu's body with his head beside Konatsu's neck.

"You're so cute~ especially when you're blushing~ " Hyuuga whispered to Konatsu's ear

"I-I'm not.." Konatsu said, his face really red like a bomb ready to exploded in a few seconds. Like in the garden, Hyuuga sleep on top of him. But now, the different is Hyuuga awake.

"Hmm~ but, you are cute~" Hyuuga teased

"Maybe we should get out of here.. I.. I didn't want the other to get worried.." Konatsu reasoned.

"But~ I don't want to get out~" Hyuuga whined

"B-but i-"

" No 'but's! Are you sure you wanted to get out~" Hyuuga teased, his face a few cm away from Konatsu's nervous face.

"Y-yes.. I'm.. sure.." Konatsu said, blushing.

"You can't lie to me~" Hyuuga teased him, slowly decreasing the space between his lip and Konatsu. " so.. .sure?" Hyuuga asked again with a seductive tone.

"Y-yes.." Konatsu said, looking at the other direction, didn't want his eyes to met Hyuuga's. But after accidently saw Hyuuga's tongue do it's action, Konatsu give up, seeing Hyuuga licking his lip so seductively with his tongue, already made his body melt. "..no.." Konatsu whispered quietly, with his tomato face.

"Hmm~ What's that? I think I can't hear you, Ko-nat-su~" Hyuuga teased. He enjoying the look his blond-friend gave him.

"N-no.." Konatsu said louder.

"So~ what do you want me to do?" Hyuuga smirked.

"It's… up to you.." Konatsu whispered.

+**Meanwhile, behind the door**

"So~ **everything** I wanted you to do?" They heard Hyuuga said

'H-haruse-kun! Let me go! I need to save Kona-chan! Or Kona-chan will be raped!' Kuroyuri panicked. Haruse hugging Kuroyuri to prevent him from using his warsfeil.

'Y-you can't, Kuroyuri-sama! Hyuuga-sama won't do it!' Haruse whispered.

'Hmm? So, Hyuuga will do it, heh? It's already the ti-' Frau who was back from rolling on the floor said. But, soon to be found on the floor, unconscious with blood coming out from his mouth. And there's Labrador with his foot on Frau's stomach.

'Shut your dirty mouth..' Labrador said then he walk to Hyuuga's bedroom door and ready to kicked it. Haruse already dragging Kuroyuri far away from the angry Labrador. When his foot almost touch the door, from behind him, Castor run and hugging Labrador, ready to take Labrador to another room. But, Labrador hands grabbing the nearest sofa. ( a sofa, where the two of them making-out )

'Castor! Let go of-' Labrador said

"Yeah.. **everything**…" they heard Konatsu saying with a seductive tone.

'OH MY GOD! HARUSE-KUN! KONA-CHAN WI-" Kuroyuri cried.

"Then~ let me **took off** you're clothes~" They heard Hyuuga purred.

'CASTOR! .G-" Labrador desperately cried with a panicked face.

"**with pleasure**." They heard Konatsu said.

'HARUSE! PLEASE-" Kuroyuri said, really panicked, almost to tears.

"I BEG YOU!" Labrador clawed the sofa.

*Sounds of bed-scenes*

"H-hyuuga.. **be**.. **gentle**.." They heard Konatsu panted.

"HYUUGA!" Labrador screamed, Castor already thrown to the living-room sofa.

"KONA-CHAN!" Kuroyuri screamed, panicked. Haruse already lied unconscious. Kuroyuri and Labrador run in the same time and kicked the door in the same time and, both of them shocked.

*Silence*

3

2

1

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" There's Hyuuga on the floor, laughing like a mad-man with his both hands on his stomach and Konatsu on the bed laughing hard, there's some tears coming out of his eyes. They were completely in their previous clothes, nothing is gone. There's nothing suspicious on the bed, sofa, and floor.

"AHAHAHA! H-hyuuga-sama! I-I can't breath! HAHAHA!" Konatsu laughed, tears flowing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! M-me, too! AHAHAHA!" and there's Hyuuga rolling on the floor, can't stop laughing with his hands holding his stomach. Meanwhile, the others just turn into stones accept Castor and Haruse, who were back from unconscious-ness.

"Ukh.. that's why I said Hyuuga won't do it, Kuroyuri-sama…" Haruse said from behind, still rubbing his head.

"And.. that's why the two of us just relaxed.. didn't freaked-out like you two.." Castor said, his body in pain after get throw by 'someone'.

"S-so… Kona-chan.." Kuroyuri still shocked

"Didn't get raped… by Hyuuga…?" Labrador finished the sentences, still shocked

"No… he didn't.." Castor said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're faces are priceless!AHAHAHAHA!" Hyuuga laughed crazily. Folowed by the other soon-to-be-mad-man with tears kept flowing.

**A/N: What a long chapter LOL thank you for reading~**

**-Cloud's May Shade a Tear-**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry for the long update! But, school's over so I'll try to write more~ please forgive me and my lazyness : (

Disclaimer: Only own the freakin story~

Chapter Time: Day 2, Day Time-Evening

…

Chapter 5

…

Previous Chap Review

.

"S-so… Kona-chan.." Kuroyuri still shocked

"Didn't get raped… by Hyuuga…?" Labrador finished the sentences, still shocked

"No… he didn't.." Castor said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're faces are priceless!AHAHAHAHA!" Hyuuga laughed crazily. Folowed by the other soon-to-be-mad-man with tears kept flowing

…...

Normal POV

.

*15 minutes later-in the dining room*

.

"B-but I heard voices.." Labrador said after regain his consciousness.

"Oh~ we made the voices~ " Hyuuga said, grinning.

" But how..? they're just sounded too real, so we're thought.. you guys.. did 'that'.." Labrador said, his face turning red.

"Well, I'm curious too. First, I thought you're doing it for real but, because I know your personality, so I knew you won't." Castor explained

"Me too.." Haruse said

"S-so, you guys doubted me? That's so mean~ I can't believe it! After- " Hyuuga whined and whined, "-you guys broke my heart!" Hyuuga cried dramaticly.

"Here, let me explain-" Konatsu said with a big smile

.

*Flashback*

.

"So~ what do you want me to do?" Hyuuga smirked.

"It's…" Konatsu tried to find the right words to say, but he heard noises behind the door. He looked up ro the door then to Hyuuga. "up to you.." Konatsu whispered. His face showed confusion.

"Then, help me with something~" Hyuuga grinned. The other nodded confusedly. "Well, it seems those people behind the door are listening to what we're doing, right?"

"T-they're listening the whole time?"

"Well, yeaah~ so, let's teach 'em a lesson~ play with my act, okay~" Hyuuga whispered with a big goofy smile on his face. The other just nodded and laugh quietly when he knew what's in Hyuuga's mind.

"So~** everything** I wanted you to do?" Hyuuga said loudly, adding more pressure on the 'everything' part.

"Yeah.. **everything**…" Konatsu said with a seductive tone that really doesn't suited his going-burst-to-laughter-face.

"Then~ let me **took off** you're clothes~" Hyuuga purred. He pull Konatsu up from the lie-position to standing on top of the bed.

"**with pleasure**." Konatsu said loudly to the door direction.

"Jump up and down on the bed" Hyuuga whispered to Konatsu's ear with his pointed finger motioned up and down on the bed. Konatsu nodded, and started to jumping. The two of them keep jumping on top of the bed for 5 minutes, making the bed squeaking, which sounded like 2 people doing sex, but actually they aren't doing anything near 'that'. Then, after they felt exhausted, they started to sit down on the bed and continued with their act.

"H-hyuuga.. **be**.. **gentle**.." Konatsu panted, too tired from the jumping-on-the-bed-thingy to make another seductive tone or a normal tone, the other panting too but soon they caught into a line of laughter and tried hard to hold it when they heard people screaming and crashing sounds. And then, just like a signal, the door opened with a "SLAM" sound and they burst into laughter. Hyuuga rolling on the bed and fell on the floor and decided to kept rolling on it.

.

*End Flashback*

.

"-and that's why~" Konatsu explained, grinning.

"O-oh.. okay.." Labrador sweatdropped. "But, I'm still glad you guys don't do anything near 'that'" Labrador said, chuckling.

"Me too.. But, you guys are so meeaan making us scared to death like that!" Kuroyuri whined.

"Then, maybe you guys should stop being so clueless at spying people~ I mean, you guys are so noisy and we can't help but to heard and tricked you~" Hyuuga said.

"It's not spying! We were worried about Kona-chan~" Kuroyuri pouted

"Hehehe~ Thank you for worrying about me, but you guys really don't need to do that." Konatsu chuckled, scratching his neck with his hand, face red from embarrassment.

"Aww~ Konatsu-chan~ you're so cuteee~ blushing like thaat~" Hyuuga said, going to hug Konatsu but couldn't do it with Konatsu using pillow for protection.

"S-stop it, Hyuuga-sama…" Konatsu said and throw the pillow at Hyuuga's face. Hyuuga only laugh. "By the way, where's Frau-sama?" Konatsu asked

"Ahh, we're forgot him~ Haruse-chan, help me find him~" Kuroyuri asked and go the the dining room searching for Frau's body.

"So, we heard people screaming and crashing sounds behind the door when we're still in here alone, what's happen?" Konatsu suddenly asked, curious. "And, what's happen with Frau-sama?"

"Haha, let me explained that." Castor chuckled, seeing Labrador hiding his red face on Castor's shoulder. Castor patted Labrador's head lightly and start to explained.

"W-wow, I'm so sorry for making you guys like that!" Konatsu said, panicking slightly and throw some random pillows at Hyuuga, because the said raven laughing very hard.

"PFF! Maybe we should prepared a grave and buy some grave accessories for that pervert!" Hyuuga keep laughing.

"I'm too panicked and Frau with his pervy thoughts doesn't help either.. So I did that.. I hope he isn't dead.." Labrador mumbled and pouted cutely. "And, I'm so sorry Castor, I throwed you like that.. Are you hurt?" Labrador said, feeling so bad after doing it to his lover but didn't really cared about Frau as long as Frau still breathing.

"Hehehe, It's okay, I'm fine, see?" Castor only chuckled and kiss Labrador on the forehead.

"Okay.. if you said so.." Labrador mumbled and hugging Castor. Castor is hugging the other back, giving light kisses on Labrador's shoulder and so on.

"C'mon~ Get a room! We're still here! Ah, you guys hurting my innocent eyes~" Hyuuga yelled annoyingly and using his hands for another of his dramatic acts. Konatsu only turning his glance towards everywhere accept the-going-to-make-out-couple and decided to throw more pillows to Hyuuga to occupied himself until the couple stop their making-out seasons.

.

Few Minutes later

.

"I think, they aren't going to stop.." Konatsu said quietly to Hyuuga and pouted after he doesn't has any pillows to throw at Hyuuga.

"Waiting for them to stop was useless Konatsu-chaan~ Let's get out of heree~ My eyes already infecteeedd~" Hyuuga said and bring 2 pillows for covering their eyes and go out from the suddenly heated room and met The other couple watching some cartoons.

"Kuroyuri-san! Haruse-san! What are you doing?" Konatsu greeted

"Kona-chan~ Hyuuga-chan~ we're watching this yellow-sponge-thingy cartoon~" Kuroyuri said gleefully and pointed at the yellow thingy. "Oh, where's Lab-chan and Castor?"

"They're unfortunately in my bedroom, doing couple-stuff~ I hope they aren't going to dirtied or stained my property in my bedroom!" Hyuuga whined

"Is C-castor going to raped Lab-chan!" Kuroyuri freaked-out, the others only sweatdropped.

"Hyuuga-sama! Don't said anything like that!" Konatsu yelled and smacking the other with a bat that come from nowhere on the head hard.

"Ouch! Konatsu-chan is getting violent and smacked mee~ So meeeaan~~" Hyuuga whined, making the other keep smacking him. "When do you bring that here anyway!" Hyuuga ran with Konatsu chasing him from behind.

"Well, this's a fanfiction, so anything can happen." Konatsu said blankly and keep chasing the other to occupied himself.

.

In the living room

.

"Haruse-chan! What should I doo~ I think Castor'll do something to Lab-chan!" Kuroyuri still freaked-out but he's more calm than when Hyuuga and Konatsu in the bedroom, since now he knew they didn't do anything.

"Don't worry Kuroyuri-sama, even if they do 'something' it must be they tricked us like Hyuuga and Konatsu did." Haruse lied, hoping the other to calmed down and forget these adult-thingy. Well, he absolutely doesn't want to get throw for the second time, and his body is still sore.

"O-oh, yeah! You're right! Hehehe, I won't get tricked for the second time!" Kuroyuri said and resumed to watch the cartoons, Haruse sighed, glad he can make the other calm. "Oh, Haruse-chan did we forget something?" Kuroyuri asked.

"I think.. no, we didn't." Haruse said. They really didn't forget anything, but sadly these people really forget about 'someone' they need to looked for. But, of course, they forgot.

.

In the meantime, from somewhere in the edge of the dinning room

.

"Arrghh! Damn.. I think I had broken ribs.. Arghh.. where's everyone?" a blond guy named Frau said after regain his consciousness.

…

\A/N: I'm sorry reader for the long update! And I kinda re-checked the chapters and added a "Chapter Time" from that, you can know the time of every chapter~ and I change some words from the previous chapters, but the story is still like that. I love you guys! : ) And, if you confuse, try to read from the start. I'm sorry again! : (

Oh, and I'm sorry to be so unrespectful to the anomnymous reviewer! T_T I'm Sorry!

Lalalu: I'm sorry for ignored you, I didn't mean it T_T I'm sorry! Here it is, the 5th chap! Hope you enjoy reading! ^_^ Thank you for the review!

~Cloud's May Shade a Tear~


End file.
